User talk:Einsteinium99
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team. Adaptor I'm just here to ask for your permission to use your Adaptor Necromorph idea in a blog. I think I could add requirements to adapt, its appearance, ability to tell it from other Necromorphs, and its origin. So, could I create a blog about it? I promise not to take credit for it.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 15:01, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Sure, I dont see why not. Make sure to make it good. Wait, youve only played DS2?Einsteinium99 18:48, October 22, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, but I still utilize videos on YouTube to see what goes on in the first game. I will start producing the blog page soon.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 19:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) About Pre-order Bonus/DLC Ideas Do note that the article will be moved to a subpage on your userpage. The wiki mainspace is reserved only for official content.— subtank (7alk) 22:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hello my name is DooMxFRoG and I was just wondering if you have a xbox 360 would you want to add me as a friend and play Dead Space 3 with me when its released? My gamertag is DooMxFRoG I found your page by accident by the way im kinda new to this wiki so yeah...DooMxFRoG (talk) 03:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Grammar :It was an honest mistake made by Eljosho1998 (the user who posted the quote in the first place) and one I didn't notice either when I tweaked the page. No need to get pressed about commonly confused words as a result their similarities, just fix the error. Lily Ford (talk) 22:38, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Your post about feeders has not been confirmed by cannon sources. Please, do not post speculative data on this wiki. Thank you, Caleb Roberts Admin Wait, what was the "specualtive post" I made? Sorry, I just can't remember.Einsteinium99 (talk) 03:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Hey, out of interest, how many scavenger bots did you have in your inventory before we played that co-op game?20:17, September 5, 2013 (UTC)Maiden Ty One (talk) Hello, compliments of the day,I hope Ur doing fine over there,I would like to introduce myself to you,my name is Natasha Maifo,it is my pleasure to write you after i have view your profile in which really interest me,to ask for friendship with you if you have the same desire with me so we can get to know each other better and see what will happened in future.contact me with my email,..(natashamaifo@hotmail.com)so that i will send you my picture and also tell you more about me, Thanks and God bless you, email...(natashamaifo@hotmail.com) Hello, compliments of the day,I hope Ur doing fine over there,I would like to introduce myself to you,my name is Natasha Maifo,it is my pleasure to write you after i have view your profile in which really interest me,to ask for friendship with you if you have the same desire with me so we can get to know each other better and see what will happened in future.contact me with my email,..(natashamaifo@hotmail.com)so that i will send you my picture and also tell you more about me, Thanks and God bless you, email...(natashamaifo@hotmail.com) Hello, compliments of the day,I hope Ur doing fine over there,I would like to introduce myself to you,my name is Natasha Maifo,it is my pleasure to write you after i have view your profile in which really interest me,to ask for friendship with you if you have the same desire with me so we can get to know each other better and see what will happened in future.contact me with my email,..(natashamaifo@hotmail.com)so that i will send you my picture and also tell you more about me, Thanks and God bless you, email...(natashamaifo@hotmail.com)